finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Balthier
Balthier, real name Ffamran Mied Bunansa, is a playable character in Final Fantasy XII. He is a Sky Pirate who travels all over Ivalice with his partner Fran on his airship the Strahl. Personality Balthier comes across as cocky and self-centered at times, but his trust in Fran is complete, and at times assures Vaan of his abilities. While the story is told from Vaan's perspective, Balthier certainly seems to think it is his story, going so far as to repeatedly refer to himself as "the leading man." Story ''Final Fantasy XII Born in 684 Old Valendian, Balthier, then Ffamran, is the third son of Dr. Cid.As given in the ''Final Fantasy XII Ultimania Omega, written by Square Enix and published by Studio BentStuff. At the age of sixteen, he was made an Archadian Judge, though in both versions he did not rise to the position of Judge Magistrate. Six years prior to the game's storyline, after his father returned from Giruvegan, he noticed that his father's sanity was slowly fading, as he was constantly talking to someone who wasn't there, raving on about "bringing the reins of history back to the hands of man". This strained their relationship, and eventually Ffamran couldn't stand the sight of his father. This, combined with the way Archadia was moving, made he decided to leave his post as Judge and run away, stealing the new prototype fighter ship as a means of escape from Archades. Since then, having gone into hiding, he has heavily updated the ship, so much so that it no longer resembles the original design and named it the Strahl. During this time, he took on the name Balthier as an alias to help cast aside his ties with Archades. Also during this six year time period, he eventually partners up with Fran, though the game doesn't state specifically when, where, or how. Balthier comes into the main story while Vaan is stealing from the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Seeing the young thief steal the Goddess' Magicite, also known as the Dusk Shard, Balthier demands that he hand it over. When Vaan asks who he is, Balthier responds with "I play the leading man, who else?" Before he can take it, the Ifrit attacks, causing him to reluctantly run away, with Vaan in tow. During their escape, Fran's hover crashes into the Garamsythe Waterway, and they are forced to work together. In the waterway they meet up with the Resistance come to storm the palace and confront the new Consul Vayne Solidor. The woman they end up working with, calling herself "Amalia", is none other than Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, the princess who was reported dead. The group gets captured and Balthier, Fran and Vaan are thrown into the Nalbina Dungeon. While in prison, Balthier avoids capture by Ba'Gamnan, a bounty hunter bangaa who wants the bounty on Balthier's head. With Fran being a viera, she is able to sense a way out of the dungeon. On the way, the group finds Basch fon Ronsenburg kept in a private cage in the remote part of the dungeons. The group takes Basch along and manage to escape the dungeons via Barheim Passage. Back in Rabanastre Vaan's friend Penelo has been kidnapped by Ba'Gamnan, who has mistaken her as someone close to Balthier. Initially reluctant to help, Balthier is persuaded by Vaan, who promises to let him have the Dusk Shard if Balthier takes him to Bhujerba on his airship. In Bhujerba the group meets up with Larsa Solidor, who introduces himself as "Lamont". Balthier is suspicious of him, but allows the boy to accompany them to the Lhusu Mines where the Empire is mining magicite to be used in Draklor Laboratory in Archades. Hearing about magicite perks Balthier's interest and he attempts to force the boy to reveal his true identity, but the group is interrupted by Ba'Gamnan and are forced to escape. After escaping the Lhusu Mines the group hears Penelo has been taken to Marquis Ondore's estate by Larsa. They manage to get in, but are turned over to the Empire. On board the imperial airship Leviathan the party is reunited with Ashe and the Dusk Shard Vaan was still holding onto is taken. The group manages to escape back to Bhujerba, but Ashe asks Balthier to kidnap her, because she doesn't want to stay with the marquis. Ashe promises Balthier the riches from the Tomb of Raithwall if Balthier agrees to take her away on his airship. Inside the tomb the party finds another piece of nethicite, the Dawn Shard and the Esper Belias, which was the King Raithwall's treasure, much to Balthier's disappointment. They are betrayed by Ashe's old Resistance companion Vossler, who turns them in on the Empire. Judge Ghis takes the Dawn Shard off the group and attempts to evaluate it himself, but manages to unleash the nethicite's magick and destroy the entire Archadian fleet, while Balthier and the others escape. After seeing the power of nethicite Ashe decides to uses it as her weapon to protect Dalmasca, but she doesn't know how to use it. She wants Balthier to accompany her on her way to Jahara to ask the Garifs' help, but Balthier is sceptical. Balthier takes Ashe's ring promising her she will get it back once he has found a better treasure. It's usually believed that the ring was Ashe's wedding ring, however, that is incorrect, as she is seen wearing her wedding ring after Balthier makes his loan (it notably serves as a trigger to a flashback about Rasler at the Phon Coast). It is likely that it was Rasler's wedding ring, explaining why Ashe wore it next to her own, matching wedding band and valued it so highly. The Strahl was damaged as the Leviathan exploded, so the group is forced to walk their way to Jahara, and then through Golmore Jungle to Mt. Bur-Omisace and Stilshrine of Miriam where Ashe retrieves the Sword of Kings. With the sword she vows to destroy the Empire's nethicite and the group heads to Archadia and to the Draklor Laboratory. Balthier finally realizes that his father wasn't insane, but rather, he was talking to the Occurian Venat all this time. Wanting to confront his father, he travels with Ashe to Archades, his home. After getting into the Draklor Laboratory, they finally confront Dr Cid, where Balthier tries to convince his father that what he's doing is insane. Cid has none of it and runs away. Finally, they catch up to Dr. Cid at the Pharos at Ridorana, where Ashe has come to destroy the Sun-Cryst. After a long fight with Cid, where he summons the Esper Famfrit, Balthier has to watch his father die, and up to his dying breath, he believes what he was doing was best for mankind, much to Balthier's disappointment. During this time an all-out war is about to break out on Dalmascan ground. Balthier pilots the group on-board the Sky Fortress Bahamut, where they confront Vayne. After Vayne's defeat Balthier and Fran remain behind to start up the Bahamut's engines and stop it from falling on Rabanastre. Balthier manages to fix Bahamut's glossair rings in time to save Rabanastre, but together with Fran they are stuck inside as Bahamut crashlands outside the city and he and Fran were believed to have died in the crash. It would only be a year later that Balthier took back the Strahl from Vaan and Penelo whom he had entrusted it to, leaving them a note and Ashe's ring, signifying he has found the 'treasure' he was looking for. On the note, Balthier explains that he is going for the Cache of Glabados at Bervenia Palace, wishing Vaan and Penelo to join in on the spoils. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings .]] Balthier returns as a playable character in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy XII, taking place a year afterwards. When Vaan and Penelo arrived at the Glabados Ruins to meet Balthier and Fran, who had made their way to the Cache chamber and defeated the Ifrit guarding it. Afterwards, the foursome spy twin auracite crystals atop a pedestal. Balthier teases Vaan that he's a bit too young to partake in any treasure, and moves in to take both crystals for himself. When Vaan protests, Balthier laughs and throws him the green crystal, taking the purple one for himself. Suddenly, the Ruins begin to crumble. The sky pirates made their way out to their respective airships. However Vaan's airship is destroyed by the falling debris. Balthier returns Vaan and Penelo to Lowtown. Soon after, Balthier made his way to Lemurés to search for the auraliths, resulting with a confrontation with the Judge of Wings at the Fane of Tehp Qul. The Judge reveals what went on between her and Balthier by projecting her memories into Vaan and his allies' minds. In the flashback, Balthier is seen in the same Fane, with an unconscious Fran behind him. The Judge of Wings approaches him from the right, and the auralith is still intact between them. Balthier acknowledges the Judges' power, but says that she has been holding on to her illusion of Eternity for too long. He then throws the purple crystal he found in the Glabados Ruins in the air, then shatters it with a gun blast before it reaches the Judge. His auracite willingly destroyed, Balthier points his gun at the Judge, vowing to stop her from pursuing her goal of eternal life. Before he can fire, the Judge uses her own crystal to summon the Esper Shiva, who appears behind Balthier and uses her Diamond Dust attack to render Balthier unconscious. He and Fran are left lying on the stone floor. Apparently, the two managed to escape this encounter, as Fran meets Vaan on the island of Arda, Heaven's Pillar, and leads them to the Ymir Qul Underground, where Balthier waits. Ba'Gamnan interrupts the reunion, and the party is forced to battle the group of Bangaa before they can reach the leading man. After Ba'Gamnan's defeat, Balthier shocks Vaan by moving to destroy the auralith deep within the Underground. Fran defects to her copilot's side, and the two summon another group of Yarhi for Vaan and his party to deal with. Though Balthier and Fran are defeated, Balthier still manages to start up the machines flanking the second auralith, which is subsequently destroyed. The auralith's demise frees a great deal of aegyl anima. Vaan, Penelo, Llyud, Filo, and Kytes are sent to Lesrekta, Isle of Illusions, while Balthier and Fran commandeer to the Galbana. After Vaan's return, Balthier explains to him that he destroyed the auralith simply to restore the souls of the aegyl. By releasing the anima, Balthier prevented the Judge of Wings from getting to the crystal first and stealing the anima within. The motivation behind the Judge's actions and the aegyl god, Feolthanos, are finally understood, and Balthier and Fran join the allied party for good. Balthier and Fran The circumstances about how or when they met is never revealed, or if they even knew each other while Balthier was still a Judge. Their relationship is very professional, although, there are times when it appears that their feelings are more than just platonic. During the destruction of the Sun-Cryst, Balthier refuses to leave Fran behind, showing some compassion towards her. In Revenant Wings, Fran states that Balthier's ways of wooing her were different from Tomaj's. In Revenant Wings, the business-like relationship between Balthier and Fran is maintained, perhaps to a higher degree. Balthier even leaves Fran to her own devices in Heaven's Vigil while he goes to search for the Auralith in the Ymir Qul Underground. Balthier then expresses his dissatisfaction when Fran brings Vaan and his group to the Auralith's Cradle, her reason being that she "got bored". Despite these disagreements, Balthier and Fran later join the player party together, and indeed are never seen apart for the rest of the journey. Stats Balthier's HP growth is fairly high, though lower than Vaan and Basch, and his Strength and Speed are high as well. However, his MP and Magic growth are very low. He joins the party with the Licenses "Guns 1", "Guns 2", "Shields 1", "Light Armor 1", "Light Armor 2", "Heavy Armor 1", "Steal" and "First Aid". He is equipped with an Altair, Onion Shot, Headgear, and Chromed Leathers. ''Final Fantasy XII'' ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Voice In the English version of Final Fantasy XII and War of the Lions, Balthier is voiced by Gideon Emery. In the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XII he is voiced by Hiroaki Hirata. Musical Themes Balthier's theme is titled A Promise With Balthier. It is a chilling and mystical theme, reflecting Balthier's true nature as a Sky Pirate. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions Balthier appears as a secret playable character in ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. After the first fight against Meliadoul at Free City of Bervenia in Chapter 4, Ramza goes to the Mining Town of Gollund and checks the rumor "Rash of Thefts", about a godless thief stealing precious cargo from the church. Ramza then goes to the Merchant City of Dorter and checks the rumor "A Call For Guards", about some precious cargo from Bervenia that needs an escort to Dorter. When Ramza arrives at the Dorter slums, he walks right into an ambush. The thieves attack Ramza, before realizing they've got the wrong man. Balthier then steps out the shadows and condemns the thieves' ability to set a trap. Teaming up with Ramza, Balthier manages to get rid of the thieves. After the battle, Balthier explains that he is a Sky Pirate looking for the Cache of Glabados. Ramza thinks Balthier is referring to the Auracite, and when he asks Balthier what the Cache is exactly, Balthier only mentions it is the reason he is currently in Ivalice's future. When Ramza tells Balthier he thinks he knows what he's looking for, Balthier is more than keen to tag along, claiming the leading man never walks out of a little danger, even if he does feel more like a cameo role this time. Before they set off, Ramza comments that Balthier can't be a pirate of the skies if he has no wings, while Balthier complains that he is fed up of constantly following children, much to Ramza's annoyance. His Zodiac Sign is Leo. ''Itadaki Street Portable Balthier also appears as a character in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Gallery Image:Balthier and Fran.jpg|Promotional artwork of Balthier and Fran File:Fran-ashe-baltheir FFXII.jpg|Promotional artwork of Balthier, Ashe and Fran Image:BalthierOU.jpg|Early concept art of Balthier. Note that his attire in Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions resembles the one seen here. Image:Balthier2.jpg|Balthier tries to coax Vaan to follow him Trivia *Balthier shares his last name "Bunansa" with Mustadio and Besrudio Bunansa from Final Fantasy Tactics. *Balthier was originally considered to appear in Dissidia Final Fantasy, but was left out as he had recently appeared in War of the Lions. Judge Gabranth appeared in his place. *Coincidentally given Balthier's status as a sky pirate, his Japanese voice actor Hiroaki Hirata, also provides the voice of the pirate Jack Sparrow in Kingdom Hearts II, and has also done Japanese dubbing of various other Johnny Depp roles. He is also the Japanese voice actor for Sanji, pirate chef of the Straw Hat crew in One Piece. References de:Balthier Category:Final Fantasy XII Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Gunners Category:Hume Category:Sky Pirates Category:Main Characters